Invisible
by moveslikecurt
Summary: Logan llega al punto en que ya no puede más y decide tomar una horrible decisión sin importar las consecuencias que ésta traiga y sin importar que tenga que dejar a sus amigos y al amor de su vida.


**Rated:** T

**Nº de palabras:** 4737

**Advertencias:** Intento de suicidio, depresión, autoflagelación. Si son sensibles a este tipo de cosas mejor no lean este fic (aunque no es tan descriptivo respecto a estos temas).

**Nota del autor:** Inspirado en un capitulo de CSI Miami.

**Disclaimer:** Big Time Rush no me pertenece, ni la banda ni la serie. Todo pertenece a su creador Scott Fellows y a Nickelodeon.

**Recomendación:** Donde aparece una flecha les recomiendo que pongan el cover de Mine del Glee Cast, solo para dar emoción al momento.

* * *

Nunca supo por que aguantó tanto sufrimiento y dolor. Hace años que estaba soportando ambos sentimientos día tras día pero nunca quiso enfrentarlos, no podía ser valiente y decir deténganse.

Toda su vida se sintió invisible al momento en que estos sentimientos, estas sensaciones salían a la luz producto del constante acoso en la secundaria. Claro, por ser el chico nerd de toda la escuela la gente lo miraba como un bicho raro y los chicos del equipo de futbol lo empujaban diariamente contra los casilleros o le botaban la bandeja con su almuerzo en la cafetería, o le escondían sus libros o simplemente le hacían la vida un infierno total y ¿para qué? Para sentirse bien haciéndole daño a una persona que no tiene como defenderse.

Logan nunca fue una persona de peleas o discusiones, era más pacifista de lo que alguien pudiese imaginar y eso mismo provocaba que la gente se aprovechara de él y lo hiciera sufrir hasta el punto en que la autoflagelación era el único escape.

Y lo peor de todo era que sus amigos ni siquiera se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría, ni siquiera notaban que Logan estaba distinto, que usaba chalecos y camisas de manga larga aunque hubiesen cuarenta grados de calor, que ese brillo que siempre tenía en sus ojos ya no estaba, que su sonrisa prácticamente se había borrado y que ésta ya no existía.

Pero Logan ya no iba a aguantar más dolor, había elegido perfectamente ese día para acabar con todo y nada ni nadie lo iba a poder evitar. Tenía el plan perfecto.

Ese día le había mentido a su mamá diciéndole que se sentía mal y ella prefirió dejarlo recostado en su cama antes de irse al trabajo y no volvería hasta la noche y sus amigos ni siquiera se acordarían de él así que estaba completamente seguro que no aparecerían en su casa.

Así que era momento de poner todo en acción.

Rápidamente escribió una nota, no se tardó más de quince minutos en dar todas las razones y explicaciones que iba a tener su acto y también aprovecho de despedirse de buena manera de sus amigos y familiares.

Buscó las cosas necesarias para darle fin a todo y las dejó en su habitación, si iba a morir en algún lado iba a ser en el refugio contra el mundo en el cual siempre se escondía.

Abrió su computador y cerró todas las cuentas de redes sociales a las cuales estaba inscrito: Facebook, Twitter, también cerró su correo y sus cuentas en foros de medicina.

Terminadas todas las acciones que tenía en mente y procurándose de que no se le había olvidado ninguna cosa empezó a preparar todo para por fin desaparecer.

Puso la silla de su computador en medio de su habitación y se subió en ella para ajustar una soga a una de las vigas que se veían claramente en el cielo de su habitación, hizo un nudo y la ajustó a su cuello con tal de que no quedara suelta ni quedara larga para que tocara el piso.

Tomó unos cuantos respiros y cerró los ojos empezando a pensar en su vida, en sus amigos, en cómo reaccionarían ante la noticia de que el nerd del grupo había cometido suicidio. No se dio cuenta de que al pensar en todo eso, en las reacciones de cada uno, había empezado a llorar.

Los iba a extrañar, eso era cierto, iba a extrañar las locuras que Carlos hacia todos los días ganándose semanas de suspensión, también extrañaría la vanidad de James y el hecho de que cantaba todos los días y a toda hora para ensayar para su futura carrera de cantante y por sobre todo iba a extrañar el cariño que Kendall les tenía a todos y como los apoyaba no importara la situación.

Al mismo tiempo los odiaba por no haberse dado cuenta de cómo sufría, por no fijarse en que Logan era cada día mas invisible, pero no los culpaba por ello, después de todo ¿Quién querría a un nerd como amigo?

"Lo siento chicos" Fue lo último que dijo en un susurro y pateando la silla empezó a sentir como su vida se iba cada vez más rápido.

* * *

"Chicos es en serio, Logan no habría faltado por un simple resfriado" Kendall dijo preocupado por su mejor amigo mientras escapaban con cautela de la escuela. "Algo le debe de haber pasado"

"Kendall tiene un punto, además Logie nunca se resfría y eso que vivimos en Minnesota" Carlos, siendo que no tenia respuestas con tanta lógica, también apoyo al chico.

Cuando los tres lograron salir de la escuela sin que nadie se diera cuenta, empezaron a correr con dirección a la casa del castaño sintiendo un mal presentimiento en el camino. Algo le sucedió a Logan y los tres estaban completamente seguros de ello.

"Chicos…"James dijo mirando como la puerta de la casa de su amigo estaba entreabierta, pero no había señales de que alguien haya entrado a la fuerza. Era muy extraño.

Cuando entraron los tres sintieron el ambiente muy tenso y a la vez sintieron como nadie estaba en casa. Estaba todo demasiado silencioso y era extraño, muy extraño.

"Logan" empezaron a llamarlo con desesperación en sus voces pero Logan no daba señales de vida.

"Sepárense, Logie tiene que estar en alguna parte de la casa" James ordenó y cada uno revisó en todos los rincones del hogar del joven genio. Kendall buscó en la habitación de sus padres, James en la cocina y Carlos en el baño para luego gritar que iría a su habitación.

Mientras James y Kendall buscaban por todos lados un grito estremecedor los hizo correr hacia la habitación de Logan encontrándose con una escena que ninguno hubiese imaginado que vería.

Carlos estaba tirado en el piso intentando controlar los sollozos pero era imposible, Logan se encontraba ahorcado quizá hace cuanto rato frente a ellos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados al igual que su boca y se veía completamente sin vida. Temían que estuviese muerto y que hubiesen llegado tarde por lo que Kendall apenas logro salir de su trance lo soltó de la cuerda logrando que cayera de golpe al piso y de inmediato empezó a sacudir su cuerpo intentando reanimarlo de alguna manera mientras James intentaba controlar a Carlos pero era en vano, el chico tenía sus brazos aferrados a sus piernas y lloraba desconsoladamente convenciéndose a sí mismo de que Logan estaba muerto.

"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!" Kendall gritaba destrozado intentando encontrar consuelo alguno o alguna manera de traer a Logan de vuelta. Recordó que Logie le había enseñado como reanimar a una persona empezando por revisar su pulso.

Cuando lo hizo buscándolo en sus muñecas se encontró con que estas estaban llenas de cortes, algunos más recientes que otros, y que incluso llegaban hasta su codo y mas allá de este. Kendall estaba horrorizado ¿Cómo nunca antes se dio cuenta de esto? ¿Cómo no se fijó en que logan se estaba haciendo daño?

Intentó volver a concentrarse y revisarle su pulso pero no lo encontraba, luego recordó que también se podía ver en el cuello y cuando puso sus dedos para buscarlo, un alivio recorrió su cuerpo al sentir un leve pulso.

"James llama a una ambulancia" dijo mirando a su amigo pero este aun estaba en shock. "¡JAMES! Logan está vivo, LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA" exclamó con lo que le quedaba de fuerza y vio como James salía de su trance y tomaba su teléfono para hacer la llamada lo antes posible.

"Logie por favor, despierta, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no hablaste con nosotros?" Kendall estaba llorando abrazado al cuerpo de Logan rogándole a alguien que por favor estuviese bien, que saliera de esto con vida. "Te hubiésemos ayudado, hubiésemos estado contigo ¿Por qué?"

Carlos por otra parte seguía en una esquina de la habitación teniendo pegada la imagen de Logan colgando de su habitación en la cabeza. Estaba convencido de que su amigo estaba muerto, que ya no lo vería mas, que ya no hablarían hasta que uno de los dos estallara en risas, que había perdido a uno de sus hermanos.

James volvió a entrar en la habitación avisando que la ambulancia no tardaría en llegar y volviendo con Carlos intentando que este abriera los ojos y lo mirase pero el latino estaba en tal estado que ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras de James y solo se concentraba una y otra vez en el hecho de que había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos, a uno de los únicos que lo entendía y que lo escuchaba cuando necesitaba algo.

Cuando vieron las luces rojas y azules, supieron que todo iba a estar bien, que Logie se iba a salvar.

* * *

_¿Así se siente? ¿Así es la muerte? Siento que estoy en una habitación blanca sin nada a mi alrededor, digo, pensé que iba a ver la luz blanca y ¡BAM! Estaba al otro lado pero esto es aterrador. _

_No quiero estar aquí para siempre, no quiero volver a estar solo. ¡Por favor! Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal pero por favor, no quiero estar solo, quiero volver a Minnesota, quiero volver a estar con mi mamá, escuchar las tonteras que Carlos siempre dice, oír a James hablar y hablar sobre su cabello, abrazar a Kendall por última vez._

_No quiero volver a estar solo, no de nuevo._

* * *

Llevaban esperando en la sala de espera por más de dos horas y ninguno de ellos se atrevía a dejarla por algún motivo. Cuando la ambulancia llegó, Logan estaba totalmente inconsciente y no tenían idea alguna si despertaría, según los doctores habían tenido suerte de encontrarlo con vida.

Los tres estaban sentados lo más cerca posible, necesitando que la cuarta persona, el cuarto miembro de su grupo estuviese con ellos para poder abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no tendría porque volver a intentar hacerse daño de alguna manera.

Kendall abrazaba a James y a Carlos con ambos brazos intentando convencerse a sí mismo que esto no era su culpa, que él no había llevado a Logan a hacer eso, que Logie estaría bien después de todo esto pero sabía que no era cierto. Si ellos no se hubiesen fijado, si él no se hubiese fijado mas en el comportamiento de Logan, nada de esto hubiese pasado en primer lugar. Todo era su culpa.

Carlos por fin había reaccionado y por un lado estaba aliviado de que Logan estaba vivo pero por el otro todavía estaba traumatizado por la escena que tuvo que presenciar, aun tenía esa imagen de Logan ahorcado frente a sus ojos en su cabeza y era algo que, tal vez, nunca se iba a poder quitar.

Y James solo miraba al vacío, intentando recapitular todo lo ocurrido para saber lo que había hecho que Logan hiciera esto pero no recordaba nada y estaba empezando a odiar eso. Necesitaba saber que fue lo que llevó a Logan a intentar cometer suicidio pero nada se le venía a la mente.

Las horas pasaban y ningún doctor se asomaba a decirles el estado de su amigo lo que aumentaba su preocupación, nadie, ni siquiera una enfermera podía decirles como se encontraba Logan ¿Cómo era eso posible?

"Logan vivirá ¿Cierto?" James pronuncio con temor en su voz. El solo hecho de pensar en que su amigo no viviría hacia que se le estremeciera el cuerpo entero y que su mente le dijera que era su culpa, más aun después de ver la cantidad de cortes en los brazos del castaño.

"James…" Kendall dijo mirando al vacío sin evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran. Ya estaba harto de ser fuerte por sus amigos, él también tenía que dejar salir todo lo que tenia dentro. "…no lo sé, no sé por qué Logan hizo esto, no sé por qué no nos dijo nada antes, ¡Demonios! No sé ni siquiera por qué no nos dimos cuenta"

Notó como Carlos lo abrazaba más fuerte y enterraba su cabeza en su pecho llorando desconsolado, también notó como los llantos de James se hicieron más fuertes y como éste ponía sus manos en su cabeza desordenando su perfecto cabello y rompiendo en sollozos bastante angustiantes.

No podía ser más fuerte por ellos, ya no más.

* * *

_¿Kendall? ¿Eres tú? Por favor no llores, chicos por favor no lloren. Entiendan que lo que hice fue por una razón y que estarán mejor sin mí._

_Ya me resigné ¿Para qué seguir luchando por mi vida si nada vale la pena? Intento salir de esto pero es imposible, sigo atrapado en esta blanca habitación sin poder hacer nada para despertar, para ver a mis amigos._

_Quiero llorar pero ya ni lagrimas me quedan y la desesperación llega a tal punto de que ya no se me ocurre que hacer._

_Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera le dije a Kendall lo que sentía por él, ni siquiera le dije en la carta que lo he amado desde hace unos años y ni siquiera tuve el valor de decírselo en persona. Soy patético ¿No creen?_

_Una puerta apareció en la habitación y sinceramente estoy asustado, no sé donde me llevará, si me iré al infierno o al cielo, no sé si volveré a despertar, pero algo me dice que debo abrirla y pasar a través de ella._

"_**Logie despierta, no nos dejes por favor"**_

"_**No te podemos perder, no te quiero perder, amigo. Significas mucho para nosotros, incluso más que mi peine de la suerte"**_

_Puedo escuchar voces, si, si, ¡SI! Las reconozco, son Carlos y James pero ¿Dónde está Kendall?_

_Esos llantos son de…Kendall por favor no llores. ¿Qué debo hacer para que dejes de llorar?_

"_**Por favor Logan, tienes que despertar, seguir luchando por ti, hazlo por nosotros, hazlo por mí Logie, por favor…"**_

_Esperen, ¿Él quiere que luche…por ellos? ¿Kendall quiere que luche por él?_

_No lo sé, no quiero volver al sufrimiento pero al mismo tiempo no quiero dejarlos, es todo muy complicado._

_No, no, no, no quiero morir, no voy a dejar que esta oportunidad se me vaya de las manos, si me la dieron es por algo y Yo. No. Voy. A. Dejar. De. Luchar._

_Quiero vivir._

* * *

"Logie por favor, te necesitamos" Kendall dijo entre sollozos cuando por fin pudieron entrar a ver a su amigo.

Logan tenia las marcas de la soga en su cuello y los brazos completamente vendados impidiendo ver los cortes que él mismo se había hecho. También tenía un vendaje en todo el torso debido a las múltiples contusiones que los doctores habían encontrado logrando deducir que Logan estaba sufriendo de acoso ya sea en su hogar o en la escuela. Los chicos sabían que la Sra. Mitchell no era capaz de tocar a su hijo y el padre de Logan había muerto hace ya varios años, por lo que aceptaron que su Logie era acosado y ni ellos mismos fueron capaces de darse cuenta lo cual aumentaba mas la culpa.

Y ahora estaban los tres ahí, viendo como Logan respiraba con la ayuda de un ventilador mecánico y al mismo tiempo estaba conectado a un sinfín de maquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

Usualmente Kendall admitiría que Logan era pequeño, pero verlo acostado en una cama de hospital en donde su vida tal vez pendía de un hilo lo hacía verse mas diminuto de lo que era, se veía tan vulnerable, tan pequeño, tan roto.

"¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?" Carlos dijo casi en un susurro llamando la atención de los otros dos. "¿Tan preocupados estábamos de nosotros mismos que nos olvidamos de Logan?"

Ninguno quiso decir palabra alguna, Carlos tenía razón al cuestionarse eso y era cierto, estuvieron tan metidos en sus propios problemas que ignoraron los de los demás y al mismo tiempo ignoraron a Logan lo cual lo llevó a hacer lo que ya todos sabemos.

De repente un respiro los hizo salir de sus pensamientos y todos juraron que iban a llorar en ese momento porque no lo creían. Logan había respirado por sí mismo y sus ojos estaban empezando a abrirse. Kendall, quien nunca se despegó de Logan y nunca soltó su mano, empezó a apretarla más fuerte sin querer alejarse de él y mostrándole que estaba ahí, que Logan no estaba solo.

"Logie" Carlos dijo ahogando un sollozo al momento en que Logan por fin había abierto sus ojos por completo. El latino no espero ni siquiera un segundo y abrazó al cerebro del grupo olvidando que éste recién estaba despertando y que sus heridas aun no estaban del todo curadas.

"Carlos ten cuidado" James dijo pero el latino no tuvo intenciones de soltarse de Logan. Por poco lo habían perdido y Carlos no quería perderlo otra vez por lo que mantuvo su posición y siguió abrazando a Logan como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Hey Logie" dijo el rubio acariciando su mano y conteniendo sus lagrimas. "¿Cómo te sientes?" _Brillante pregunta Kendork, _se dijo a si mismo pero no hallaba que decirle después de todo lo ocurrido.

"Mareado, me duele la garganta" apenas pudo pronunciar y con una voz muy ronca, cosa que no le sorprendió a ninguno de los tres, era lógico después de haber tenido una soga atada al cuello por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Ninguno quiso hablar después de eso, con tener a Logan a su lado, consiente y totalmente despierto les bastaba. Además era un tema bastante difícil de tocar y ninguno quería obligar a Logan a hablar.

Y era mejor así por ahora.

* * *

[►]

Pasaron varios días en los que ninguno quiso hacer hablar a Logan respecto al tema y tampoco lo hicieron hablar mucho por ordenes del doctor ya que tenia la garganta delicada después de lo ocurrido.

Los tres chicos prácticamente habían empezado a vivir en la habitación del castaño y no tenían intenciones de irse del lugar, querían estar con Logan en todo momento y por si él los necesitaba.

Kendall era el que más pasaba con el genio, llevaba su guitarra y a veces cantaba canciones para pasar el rato y hacer que Logan se sintiera mejor, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo con su repertorio de Incubus, Foo Fighters y una que otra canción de los Jonas Brothers? (Logan tenía una adicción a sus canciones y el rubio lo sabía por lo que se aprendió canciones para hacer que su amigo tuviese una sonrisa de vez en cuando)

También se quedaba en el hospital por las noches durmiendo junto a él en caso de que tuviese alguna pesadilla pero más que nada porque el mismo Logan se lo había pedido para poder sentirse seguro.

Una de esas noches Kendall se quedó observando fijamente al rostro de un durmiente Logan y pensó en lo ocurrido hace unos cuantos días, en como casi lo perdió por completo y en cómo no pudo decirle lo que sentía antes de que todo eso pasara.

Paso de ver su rostro a mirar sus brazos. Las vendas habían sido retiradas hace dos días y podía ver claramente el sin fin de cortes que llegaban hasta la mitad del antebrazo. ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta? Hubo veces en que prácticamente todos estaban sin camiseta pero Logan era el único que usaba chalecos de manga completa y nunca se preguntó por qué lo hacía.

Kendall tomó una de las manos del castaño y empezó a acariciarla suavemente. Sintió como las lágrimas caían con fuerza de sus ojos y no se fijó que Logan estaba despierto cuando llevó sus labios a su brazo y beso cada uno de los cortes que éste tenía.

Logan en cambio lo miraba fijamente y dejaba que sus lagrimas cayeran libremente sin evitar que lo hicieran. Siempre había visto que había parejas que hacían eso a sus novias pero nunca creyó que Kendall se lo haría a él.

Cuando Kendall llegó al último corte, levantó el rostro y miró fijamente a los ojos de Logan dándose cuenta que estaba despierto y que lo estuvo mirando todo el tiempo. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho pero el hecho que el castaño lo haya estado observando desde quizá hace cuanto tiempo lo ponía bastante nervioso.

"¿Por qué?" solo atinó a decir sin dejar de mirar los ojos sin vida de Logan.

"Era demasiado, la escuela, el acoso, que nadie se diera cuenta" tomó un respiro antes de continuar "era como si ni siquiera estuviese presente, como si fuese invisible. Todos observaban pero nadie hacia nada."

"Podrías habérnoslo dicho"

"No me gusta dar lastima, sabía que si les decía se burlarían de mi por ser tan débil"

"Nunca digas algo como eso" Kendall se apresuro a decir ahora con ambas manos en el rostro del castaño. "Nunca nos hubiésemos burlado de ti, eres demasiado importante para nosotros como para habernos burlado de algo tan delicado. Yo no hubiese dejado que nadie te pusiera un pelo encima. Te amamos, Logie, no dejaríamos que te hicieran daño."

El mencionado solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejar salir todas las lágrimas que tanto tenía guardadas, toda esa pena que no podía demostrar ni en su casa ni en la escuela, toda esa angustia que lo llevo al suicidio.

Kendall no hizo nada, solo se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó llorando con él, dejando salir la pena que ambos tenían. "Todo está bien, Loges, todo está bien, haré que todo esté bien." Dijo besando los cabellos de Logan y susurrando cosas a su oído para intentar consolarlo. En varias ocasiones el chico había llorado desconsoladamente en el pecho del rubio como cuando su padre se fue dejándolos solos a él y a su mama o como cuando su pez dorado falleció porque el gato del vecino se lo había comido en un descuido suyo, pero esta era distinta a las demás, en esta Kendall le estaba prometiendo que nada le pasaría, que todo saldría bien de ahora en adelante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y cuando se dio cuenta de que Logan ya se había calmado un poco, Kendall separó el rostro del genio de su pecho y lo miró fijamente a los ojos para luego acercarse lentamente y depositar un beso lleno de amor en sus labios.

Al principio Logan se quedó sorprendido, nunca creó que el amor que tenía hacia el rubio sería correspondido y mucho menos se le pasó por la cabeza de que Kendall sentiría algo hacia él, pero ahora que lo hacía sintió que algo dentro de él le decía que debía corresponder ese beso y eso hizo. Aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo solo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar moviendo los labios para acomodarlos a los de Kendall.

Se quedaron así por un largo tiempo pero lamentablemente son seres humanos y necesitan aire por lo que se separaron respirando agitadamente y mirando a los ojos del otro. Kendall por poco pudo jurar que los ojos de Logan brillaban y que la vida que éstos siempre tenían había vuelto.

"Kendall…"

"Lo siento si hice esto apresuradamente pero es que no podía esperar más" empezó diciendo el rubio con algo de temor en su voz. "Hace años que no podía verte como algo más que un amigo, sí, eras mi mejor amigo y compartíamos todo el tiempo juntos pero ver tu sonrisa, tu emoción cuando accedía a ver el canal de la ciencia contigo, hizo que me enamorara de ti, Logie."

Logan apoyó su frente con la de Kendall e intento evitar que mas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos cuando el rubio continuó su declaración. "Cuando te vi colgado de esa soga, sentí que mi mundo literalmente se derrumbaba y pensé que te había perdido, me dije a mi mismo mil veces que todo era mi culpa por no haberme dado cuenta antes de todo lo que sufrías" Kendall ahogó un sollozo y continuó. "Cuando vi tus brazos me quise morir, verte tan roto, ver que descargabas tu pena en tus brazos me hizo sentir como un monstruo. No quería que nada de esto te pasara porque te amo más que a nada en el mundo, más que a mamá, más que a Katie, incluso más que al hockey, eres mi mejor amigo, Logie, pero me encantaría que fueses mi novio."

"Kenny…"Logan dijo llorando debido a tan bellas palabras dichas por el rubio. No pudo articular ninguna palabra pero con el beso que ahora le estaba dando a Kendall ya confirmaba todo lo que el rubio y él querían. Logan lo amaba más que a nadie y estaba claro que quería ser su novio.

Y Kendall lo ayudaría a superar todo lo que se les venía por delante, todas las terapias a las que tendría que asistir, el acoso en la escuela, no importaba lo que Logan tendría que soportar, Kendall estaría a su lado

* * *

"Hey Carlos, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" un Logan ya más grande y maduro entró al estudió de Rocque Records y vio a su amigo latino sentado en un sillón bastante concentrado en un cuaderno que tenía varias palabras escritas en lo que parecían ser versos. Se podía ver a simple vista que sus brazos estaban completamente sanos y que solo unas cuantas cicatrices quedaban de lo que antes era costumbre para él, lo mismo pasó con las cicatrices de su cuello que milagrosamente no quedó ni siquiera una sola.

"Oh, hey Logie, solo intentó terminar una letra para mostrársela a Gustavo, se que le gustará"

"¿Una letra? ¿De qué es?" preguntó curioso sentándose al lado de su amigo y vio como su expresión cambiaba a una de bastante pena.

"Recuerdas esa vez en que…ya sabes" el castaño asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería el chico y dejó que este prosiguiera. "Una de tus palabras me quedó rondando en la cabeza por mucho tiempo y desde hace años que estoy intentando escribir algo con eso."

"Pero empezamos la banda solo hace dos años y eso paso hace más de cuatro"

"Todo ese tiempo pensé en algo que dijiste en tu carta, que te sentías _invisible_ "el pelinegro dijo con pena mirando fijamente a los ojos de Logan "Y yo no quería que te sintieras así. Kendall nos contó todo lo que dijiste en tus terapias y digamos que eso me inspiró un poco, ya le conté a los chicos sobre esto y ellos aportaron un poco, queríamos que Gustavo la aprobara y que fuese una sorpresa para ti, para que no te sintieras invisible otra vez."

"Oh Carlitos" Logan abrazó a su amigo después de escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir y no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Abrazó con más fuerza a Carlos cuando se dio cuenta que todo lo que él dijo era cierto, ya no se sentía invisible y todo fue gracias a sus amigos, especialmente a Kendall.

Luego de ese momento, ambos se separaron y Carlos le cantó la canción en la que se empeño tanto logrando que Logan llorara aun más de lo que estaba llorando hace unos minutos. Cuando el pelinegro terminó, el genio del grupo volvió a abrazarlo con más fuerza. Era la canción más linda que alguien haya escrito, en parte era algo depresiva pero eran los sentimientos exactos que Logan sintió en un momento exacto, era como si Carlos hubiese descrito lo que exactamente sentía.

Ese mismo día Gustavo vio la canción y los llamó a todos para empezar a cantarla. No hubo ensayo alguno en el que no lloraran, especialmente Kendall cuando tenía que levantar la voz y gritar en una parte lo cual provoco la ira de Gustavo pero Kelly lo supo controlar ya que los chicos pudieron confiar en ella al momento de que preguntara la razón por la cual la escribieron.

"Esta canción la hicimos para alguien especial, muchos de nosotros llegamos a un punto en el cual dudamos si alguien nos puede ver, si a alguien le importamos, y es aquí cuando tus amigos te dicen que no eres invisible para ellos. Esa persona está aquí y como todas las veces en que cantamos esta canción, hoy le decimos que nunca será invisible para nosotros. Esta canción se llama Invisible"

Y en cada momento en que la cantaban, los tres chicos intentaban estar lo más cerca de Logan para demostrar que las palabras que Carlos siempre decía eran ciertas, que él _nunca seria invisible_ para ellos.

* * *

**Nota Final:** sip, el final es horrible pero no se, como que me gusta un poco. Espero que les haya gustado.

Lo ocurrido en este fic no tiene nada que ver con cosas ocurridas en la realidad (aunque me basé en experiencias mías para escribir ciertas partes) pero situaciones así pasan, así que si se sienten del modo en que Logan se sentía, no duden en hablar con alguien, en decir lo que sienten, porque si uno no dice las cosas termina haciéndose mas daño del que creen.

Escribiré otra parte de Big Time Glee Club y la pondré mañana mas menos en la noche, se viene la PSU y sinceramente mi mente anda en cuadernos y libros por lo que pido disculpas si esperaban algo lo mas pronto posible.

Ah por cierto, ya me gradué de la secundaria (o enseñanza media como se dice aca) así que tendré mas tiempo para escribir, no se sorprendan si hay algunos fics míos por aquí mas seguido. También tengo planeado hacer algo navideño así que si quieren me dan algunas ideas porque quiero hacer algo pero no se me ocurre exactamente que.

Oh y para los que les gusta el Jarlos, algo les tengo preparado. ;)

**-Cam**


End file.
